Une dernière danse
by FSBxBooks
Summary: Ils vivaient pourtant un idylle amoureux ensemble, bien que caché du reste du monde. Mais les contraintes du ShadowHunter qu'était Alexander Lightwood sont revenus à la charge empiétant sur sa relation cachée avec Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se soumettre aux ordres de sa mère et épouser Lydia.


Une dernière danse.

La chambre était silencieuse, sombre, oppressante. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, ils s'éparpillaient telle une mare de sang autour d'un cadavre. Les volets étaient fermés, ne permettant à aucune lumière naturelle et extérieure de pénétrer dans la pièce exiguë. Ce tableau était effrayant, donnait des sueurs froides. Et parmi tout cela, assis au milieu de la pièce, entre une montagne de livres et sur des draps sales et poussiéreux, Alexander Lightwood jouait avec un poignard séraphique entre ses doigts, produisant des halos de lumières blanchâtres dans la pièce, dont il suivait les mouvements de ses prunelles bleutées. Il n'utilisait jamais ce genre d'arme, non, celle qu'il convoitait et avec laquelle il était doué était l'arc.

Mais depuis une semaine, le chasseur d'ombres s'était retiré dans sa chambre, alarmant sa sœur qui s'inquiétait pour lui, même Jace avec qui les disputes étaient récurrentes avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de le faire sortir de sa tanière, sans succès. Clarissa Fray avait elle aussi vainement essayé, car bien que ce dernier ne l'apprécie pas, ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Et le pire était sûrement qu'il avait refusé tout contact avec Magnus, blessant profondément l'ego de ce dernier qui n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'Institut durant toute la semaine. C'était sûrement ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de la cadette Lightwood , connaissant les sentiments du sorcier et de son frère l'un pour l'autre, elle ne cessait de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, et bien qu'elle ait demandé à n'importe qui dans l'établissement, personne ne savait lui donner une réponse claire et précise. Pourtant il y avait bien une personne qui était la cause du mal être d'Alec, et ce n'était autre que Maryse, sa propre mère.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Alec et Magnus se voyaient en cachette, le brun ne souhaitant pas exposé à tout le monde son homosexualité et encore moins sa relation avec le sorcier, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement apprécié la manière de procéder du jeune chasseur, mais s'était tût sur le sujet, l'amour l'avait emporté sur la raison. Pourtant, Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn n'était pas réputé pour la discrétion.

Lors d'un rendez-vous en tête à tête, Maryse avait suivi son fils, intrigué par ses balades nocturnes alors que le nom des Lightwood était déjà bien entaché, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait se passé du côté de son aîné, ne souhaitant pas que l'Enclave est d'autre raisons de déshonoré sa famille. Elle l'avait donc suivit, à son insu, Alec avait retrouvé Magnus dans un bar fréquenté exclusivement par les créatures obscures, et parmi la foule, Maryse les avaient vu. Echanger un baiser. Folle de rage elle était rentrée à l'Institut et avait échafaudé un plan. Elle savait qu'Alec ferait tout pour sa famille et il serait tellement manipulable à ce niveau-là. C'est donc le lendemain qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : il devait se marier avec Lydia, l'émissaire de l'Enclave et actuelle gérante de l'Institut pour redorer le nom de sa famille.

Alec était assis dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les halos de lumières blanchâtres du poignard éclairait son visage amaigrit, ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux cernées par le manque de sommeil dû à ses nuits d'insomnies.

Aujourd'hui était un jour fatidique, celui qu'il redoutait depuis le début de la semaine à vrai dire, lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle. Bien qu'il n'ait rien montré, il était abattu.

De plus, sa relation récente avec Magnus Bane, était restée secrète selon ses désirs bien que ce dernier ne soit pas réellement consentant. Mais il fallait comprendre Alexander, lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il était amoureux de Jace, son frère adoptif devenue son Parabataï. De plus, il n'acceptait pas son homosexualité, seule sa sœur était au courant et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Que diraient ses parents s'ils savaient ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il redoutait cet événement plus que tout le reste, plus que la guerre en elle-même. Car oui, sa mère ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle les avaient surpris, pensant que c'était Magnus qui manipulait son fils, et n'était certainement pas au courant de l'étendue de l'amour que portait son ainé au sorcier, ni que cela durait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Et puis, que dirait l'Enclave ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de couples homosexuels, comme il était rare qu'un chasseur d'ombres s'allie à une créature obscure.

Il était face à un ultimatum, refuser le mariage et par la suite engendré le déshonneur des siens ou accepter la demande de sa mère et perdre Magnus, son premier véritable amour, à tout jamais ?

Il était tiraillé, si bien qu'il s'était retiré dans sa chambre durant toute la semaine, souhaitant rester seul et réfléchir à tout cela, bien que sa décision fût déjà prise. Il avait envoyé un message à Magnus deux heures plus tôt, lui donnant rendez-vous ici-même, il allait lui annoncé la nouvelle.

OooO

Dans son salon, sobre, terne et triste, le sorcier s'était assis à même le sol, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se maquiller ou de s'habiller convenablement, un simple bas de jogging et un pull un peu trop grand pour lui et troué, celui que le chasseur d'ombre avait oublié chez lui. La pièce était impersonnelle, sans décoration farfelues, sans tableaux ni même couleurs, ce qui ne ressemblait pas au propriétaire. Ce dernier lisait, sans réellement savoir de quoi parlait son roman, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, il ne trouvait d'intérêt à rien.

Magnus avait passé une longue et interminable semaine, à croire que le brun aux yeux bleus était devenu le noyau de son existence. Mais oui, c'était un peu ça au final, même sa magie avait fini par s'imprégner à l'ainé des Lightwood.

En huit cent années d'existence, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, pourtant Alexander n'était pas un garçon qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, d'hors du commun. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il était la personne qu'il avait toujours attendus.

Il s'était inquiété pour Alec, surtout lorsqu'il a su que ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, et de surtout ne pas le voir.

Son égo avait été profondément endommagé mais il n'avait rien dit, manifestement le brun souffrait et il préférait attendre qu'il revienne vers lui, après tout c'était lui qui ne voulait pas le voir, pas l'inverse.

Il fût surpris mais heureux lorsqu'il lui donna rendez-vous mais il avait senti qu'il n'allait pas mieux, à la façon dont le brun lui avait écrit et l'asiatique espérait avoir des réponses à son soudain isolement, après tout, ils étaient ensemble non ?

Magnus en voulait beaucoup, plus à lui-même qu'à Alexander, parce qu'il était inutile et ne pouvait même pas aider l'homme qu'il aimait, il se sentait ridicule, nul et bon à rien. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se rabaissant autant à cause de quelqu'un.

Il avait donc décidé de s'apprêter afin d'être présentable aux yeux du chasseur d'ombres, et de ne pas montrer la peine et le désarroi qui l'avait animé durant toute la semaine. Non, après tout il était Magnus Bane, et si personne ne l'avait vu durant cette soudaine absence, personne ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état et cela le resterait ainsi.

Après avoir revêtu une chemise bleu océan presque à l'identique des yeux de son petit-ami et un pantalon étriqué noir. Se maquillant et mettant ses accessoires fétiches, sans oublier de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, les colorant de quelques mèches d'un bleu nuit. Il se rendit à l'Institut, en prévenant bien évidemment de son arrivée afin de ne pas subir l'alarme d'urgence qui prévenait les chasseurs d'ombres de la venue d'une créature obscure, parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'il était.

Foulant les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'entrée de l'établissement, il pénétra à l'intérieur, se contentant de quelques vagues formules de politesse avant de se diriger dans la cambre de son petit-ami comme l'indiquait son message. Il toqua trois fois, doucement avant d'entrer. Une odeur de renfermée assaillant ses narines, et il préféra passer outre. Ce qui le dérangeait réellement, c'était de voir l'homme qu'il aimait aussi amaigrie et en piteux état, et c'était pour lui presque insoutenable. Il se sentait inutile, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagis avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de comprendre ce qu'il tramait chez lui ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans une nouvelle obscurité, mais son regard de félin lui permettait de voir distinctement le brun. Alec releva la tête vers lui, se relevant dans l'obscurité avant de s'approcher doucement de Magnus.

« Merci d'être venu »

Dit-il d'une voix rauque, témoignant son inactivité depuis plusieurs jours.

« C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Tu comptes me dire la raison de ma venue ou te remettre dans ton mur du silence pendant plusieurs jours ? »

Demanda-t-il. Il agissait de façon puérile, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier, mais mince à la fin il l'avait tout de même laissé sans explications à s'inquiéter ! Et le trouver dans cet état-là n'arrangeait rien. Mais il regretta bientôt ses paroles car il vit le visage de son amant s'affaisser et ses yeux devenir sombres d'autant plus qu'ils étaient entourés de larges cernes bleutées voir noirâtres, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? A en juger par son état il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une ou deux heures tout au plus par nuits.

« Je compte te le dire, oui »

Répondit le chasseur d'ombres, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Magnus fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu Alec auparavant nerveux et généralement c'était quand il s'agissait de leur couple, et il ne put nier l'inquiétude qui l'assaillait.

Alexander prit une grande inspiration avant de poser ses yeux bleus sur le sorcier.

« On ne peut plus être ensemble, Magnus »

Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Magnus se figea quelques instants, avait-il réellement bien entendue ? Etait-ce réellement la raison de son isolement ? Savait-il à quel point il l'aimait ? Manifestement pas. Magnus avait attendu plus de huit cent ans avant de connaître la bonne personne qui n'était autre qu'un adolescent des plus normaux, un Nephilim surtout. Mais si son cœur s'était réellement épris d'Alec, sa magie avait fait de même se liant au chasseur d'ombres, mais il se garderait bien de le lui dire, compte tenu de la situation.

Comme à son habitude, fidèle à lui-même, Magnus resta d'un calme impassible. Ne montrant rien alors qu'au fond tout s'écroulait. Il avait ouvert son cœur et maintenant il se refermait si brusquement, se fissurant de part et d'autres, jusqu'à se détruire lui-même. La douleur était lancinante, et si pesante qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer dans cette espèce de huit-clos oppressant.

Au bout d'un moment, il hocha doucement la tête.

« Et je pourrais savoir la raison de ce changement si brutal ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je… Je n'ai pas le choix, Magnus »

Répondit Alec en baissant la tête, honteux.

« On a toujours le choix, Alexander. Néanmoins, je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision, si c'est ce que tu désires »

Il ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la pièce, se retenant de verser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment, et à vrai dire, il demanderait des explications à la sœur de son.. ex-petit-ami, Isabelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non. La douleur était bien trop récente et grande. Une plaie béante qu'il savait ne pouvoir guérir.

OooO

C'était fait et Alexander savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, il le savait. Il le faisait pour l'honneur de sa famille et si c'était le seul moyen que de se marier à Lydia, l'émissaire de l'Enclave afin de redorer le nom des Lightwood et de sauver l'Institut, il le ferait.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier la douleur qui lui comprimait les poumons. Non, c'était certain, et il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait envie de voir Magnus, d'être dans ses bras et d'oublier un moment ce qu'il vivait à l'Institut, que la guerre était tout proche et qu'il en ferait partit. Il s'en voulait, énormément, mais il le devait.

Il avait discuté avec Lydia quelques jours plus tard, sortant enfin de sa tanière, afin de lui faire part de ses projets. Ils se mariaient et ainsi devenaient les dirigeants de l'Institut. Ce qu'elle avait accepté. Au fond, il savait très bien que cela fonctionnerait, un mariage arrangée qui rendrait tout le monde heureux. Sauf lui. IL voulait Magnus et personne d'autre, il était son premier et véritable amour, car il avait fini par finalement se rendre compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour son parabataï n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel, et il avait fallu l'arrivée de Magnus pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il se demandait souvent ce que faisait le sorcier en ce moment, était-il triste ? Egoïstement, il l'espérait, afin d'être sûr qu'il tenait à lui. Mais c'était la faute du chasseur d'ombres, et il en prenait l'entière responsabilité. Mais que dirait le grand sorcier de Brooklyn quand il saurait que son ancien petit-ami l'avait quitté pour épouser Lydia ? Il redoutait ce moment à vrai dire, il ne désirait pas qu'il le haïsse, parce qu'Alec serait incapable de le regarder en face et d'y voir toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, pas dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'annonce de ses fiançailles n'avait pas plus du tout à Jace et Isabelle. Si son parabataï n'était pas au courant de sa liaison avec le sorcier, il s'opposait tout particulière à cette union. Il disait que le mariage devait être une union d'amour et non d'affaire et qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. Oh ça il le savait parfaitement. Alec le regrettait déjà mais il n'avait pas le choix sa mère le lui avait bien fait comprendre et il s'était bien garder de le dire à qui que ce soit. Sa sœur quant à elle, le fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Parce qu'elle, elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle savait que son frère et Magnus était sorti ensemble et elle savait aussi pourquoi Alec tenait tant à se marier avec Lydia, elle n'était pas dupe mais elle pensait sincèrement que son aîné serait plus fort que cela.

Néanmoins, Isabelle Lightwood adorait les festivités, si bien qu'elle préparait elle-même le mariage de son frère, non sans lui avoir dit mainte et mainte fois qu'il faisait une grave erreur. Par ailleurs, elle haïssait Lydia. Mais elle tenait assez à son grand frère pour lui préparer un mariage digne et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu avec l'arrivée de la guerre proéminente, une menace qui voletait au-dessus d'eux telle l'épée de Damoclès qu'ils avaient. Un événement heureux était donc le bienvenu.

OooO

C'était le grand jour. Alec ne pouvait plus reculer, s'en était fait et il n'avait plus le choix que de s'abaisser à ce que lui soumettait sa mère.

Dans sa chambre, où pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, étaient éclairés par le soleil de Brooklyn qui se faufilait au travers des carreaux, il se tenait droit devant son miroir, à réajuster son nœud papillon. Son ventre était si serré et sa gorge si nouée qu'il avait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis la veille.

Mais il fallait choisir le cœur et la raison, Alexander avait choisi sa famille. Il leur avait toujours était loyale et s'était tant efforcé de suivre les lois et règles qu'on lui dictées que cela faisait partit de son éducation et ses valeurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace. Ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment retenus en arrière tandis que son costume d'un noir sobre lui allait bien à la taille. Le brun avait toujours envié son frère d'arme d'être si bien bâti et d'avoir tant de qualités à lui tout seul, rendant sa mère fière de son fils adoptif. Alec avait toujours était envieux, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais de l'envie. Il voulait tellement être comme Jace, beau, bien bâti, fort et intelligent et que ses parents soit fier de lui. Mais il n'était que maigre, presque chétif, toujours en retrait et il n'avait jamais tué de démons de sa vie. Comment pouvait-on être fier d'un fils pareil ? C'était ce que ne cessait de se répéter inlassablement le brun, bien évidemment il n'était rien de tout ça, mais vivre dans l'ombre de son frère l'avait quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même. Alors, il espérait que ce mariage rende fier ses parents, pour une fois. Et puis, ce ne serait ni Isabelle ni Jace qui accomplirait un tel acte. Sa sœur cadette était incapable de faire un tel sacrifice, elle jugeait l'amour bien trop important à ses yeux. Elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais que chez les ShadowHunters, les sentiments et émotions n'avaient pas leurs places. Ils se devaient de protéger les Terrestres des démons et des créatures obscurs, servir docilement l'Enclave. Isabelle préférait de loin vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisie, mettre les vêtements qu'elle désirait et être celle qu'elle était, et Alexander en avait parfaitement conscience et lui, était incapable d'une telle forme de courage. Et jamais il ne la laisserait faire quelque chose contre son gré.

Jace s'avança jusqu'à son Parabataï. Bien qu'il soit contre cette union, il lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés, c'était une promesse qui s'était faîte, ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, dans un geste confiant, le regardant dans le miroir.

« C'est l'heure »

Dit-il.

Alexander hocha simplement la tête, avant de se rendre avec son frère d'arme jusqu'à la chapelle. Il était anxieux, il commettait l'erreur de sa vie, il en était certain, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il le savait, il ne cessait en tout cas de se le rappelait.

Il entra dans la salle, tous étaient déjà là, ses amis, ses parents, et des membres de l'Enclave que sa mère avait pris soin de convié afin de redorer leurs noms. Tout était question de politique de toute manière. Inconsciemment, il chercha des yeux au milieu de la foule souriante qui attendait sagement assise, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, mais il n'était pas là. Il ne serait plus là, désormais. Il inspira un bon coup avant de suivre Jace jusqu'à l'autel.

Alexander se tourna vers son Parabataï qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, derrière lui. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui était dans l'ombre.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés »

Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il n'aurait jamais supporté tout ce méli-mélo de sentiments qui l'assaillaient : le stress, la peine, la douleur que cette union allait engendrer, la perte de l'être ailé.

« Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs »

Murmura à son tour Jace dont la voix trahissait la compassion et une once de déception.

Jace non plus n'acceptait pas les règles auxquels on tentait de le soumettre. Ce côté de rébellion avait toujours était présent chez lui, c'était dans sa nature et il ne supportait pas l'autorité, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que c'était toujours lui qui commandait leurs missions.

Mais Alexander ne lui en voulait pas, si ce mariage pouvait effacer les erreurs et leurs écarts aux règlements qu'ils avaient commis depuis l'arrivée de Clary, alors il le ferait et était même heureux de le faire. Dans un sens en tout cas.

Les mains jointes, le brun posa son regard sur les lourdes portes tandis que l'air de piano suivit de quelques violons lui parvint pour la première fois à ses oreilles. Isabelle avait pensé à tout.

Il inspira profondément tandis que le spectre d'un Frère Silencieux fit son apparition, derrière Alexander et Jace, ce dernier frissonnant légèrement, il avait toujours redouté leurs présences.

La voix caverneuse de ce dernier retentit et Alec avait l'impression qu'elle se répercutait contre chaque paroi en pierre de la chapelle.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, la cérémonie va commencer »

L'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer dans un léger decrescendo aiguisée tandis qu'Isabelle faisait son entrée par les lourdes portes de la chapelle, portant un coussin doré où était déposé un bracelet en or ainsi qu'un pendentif, tandis que son visage arborait un élégant sourire. Sa robe en vaseline dans un mauve pâle suivait parfaitement les formes de son corps et chaque mouvement de ses pas. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Elle se plaça à la droite d'Alexander tandis que les portes se rouvrirent une seconde fois, sur Lydia, tenant quant à elle un bouquet de rose rouges entre ses mains. Elle s'engagea sur le tapis rouge, entre les bancs de l'allée centrale. Sa robe blanche allait parfaitement à la forme du corps de l'émissaire de l'Enclave, et se terminait en une longue trainée de drapée blanc derrière elle. Ses cheveux dorées étaient ramenés en une belle tresse qui se terminait sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle ait accepté ce mariage pour des raisons politiques comme Alec, un sourire resplendissant illuminait son visage.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante, et à défaut d'éprouver de l'amour pour elle c'était avec un profond respect qui lui sourit en retour. Ils n'étaient pas si différents que l'on pouvait penser et n'agissaient en ce moment même que pour le bien et le destin des chasseurs d'ombres. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et la cérémonie pouvait enfin débuté. Ils avaient échangé un bred regard amical.

Après les quelques formalités échangés, Lydia passa le bracelet au poignet, puis ce fut au tour d'Alexander de lui accrocher le pendentif en diamants autour du cou.

« Il est maintenant temps pour Alexander Lightwood et Lydia Branwell de se marquer la rune du mariage. Une sur la main et l'autre sur le cœur. Une union est née. »

Déclara d'un ton solennel le Frère Silencieux, marquant le cristal du bout de son sceptre. La foule avait les yeux posés sur lui tandis qu'Alexander avala difficilement sa salive. Il était l'heure de dire définitivement adieu à son amour pour Magnus.

Lydia attrapa sa stèle qu'elle déposa sur le rocher précieux tandis que cette dernière s'imprégna d'un faisceau lumineux. Elle porta le bout de sa stèle à la main d'Alec qu'elle avait prise avec la sienne valide, me lançant un doux sourire d'encouragement. Elle était au courant pour Magnus et lui, et savait pertinemment le sacrifice que faisait le brun tandis que ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Au fond, elle s'en voulait elle aussi qu'il ne soit réduit qu'à ça. Mais ils se le devaient, tous les deux.

Alors qu'elle allait dessiner la première rune, sa stèle se posant sur la main d'Alexander, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent brusquement brisant le silence religieux qui avait emplit les lieux.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul et même homme, se demandant qui pouvait avoir osé produire un tel boucan alors que cette cérémonie était très importante.

Le cœur d'Alexander s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui se tenait l'asiatique à la peau caramel qui avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite et rendue sa vie un peu moins terne. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement tandis que le regard des deux anciens amants s'accrochait, ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Maryse Lightwood se leva furibonde. Il ne manquait plus que l'homme qui avait failli écarter son fils du droit chemin interrompe une cérémonie de la plus grande importance.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sorcier fait ici ? »

Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant, agacée.

Jace se tourna vers Isabelle, se demandant pourquoi le sorcier était venu.

« Izzy, est-ce que c'est Alec qui a invité Magnus ? »

« Non. Je l'ai fait. Mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il viendrait »

Il était certain que Magnus souffrait de la séparation avec Alec, souffrance qui n'avait fait que s'aggraver lorsqu'il avait appris que ce dernier comptait ce marié, alors qu'ils venaient de se séparer. Mais Isabelle avait décidé de l'inviter, le sorcier s'était sentit offensé d'une telle demande mais elle lui avait donné un argument convaincant. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire changer d'avis Alec.

Ce dernier qui avait tout entendu de la conversation fusilla sa sœur du regard. N'était-elle pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Lydia quant à elle, jetait un regard à Alexander. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que si le choix s'imposait, Alec ne la choisirait pas, du moins elle l'espérait pour lui. Si ça avait été son cas à elle, et qu'elle aurait eu la chance de revoir son fiancé, c'était lui qu'elle aurait choisi. Parce qu'au fond l'amour triomphait toujours, non ?

Maryse s'avança à grande enjambée vers Magnus, outrée.

« Magnus Bane, quitte ce mariage immédiatement »

« Maryse, ceci est entre ton fils et moi. S'il me le demande, je partirais. »

Lâcha Magnus ses yeux ne décrochant pas Alexander qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de le regarder, ses paroles arrivant peu à peu à son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille, il savait pertinemment qu'il en serait incapable. Il se demandait encore à l'heure actuelle comment il avait bien pu réussir à rompre avec lui, alors qu'à cet instant précis, sa gorge n'avait jamais était aussi sèche.

Isabelle s'était tournée vers son frère, espérant que son plan avait fonctionné. Elle posa un bras sur celui d'Alexander, ramenant ce dernier à la réalité.

« Ça va aller ? »

Demanda-t-elle tandis que Lydia prononçait une énième fois le prénom du brun, tentant d'attirer son attention.

Alexander était actuellement en train de revivre tous les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Magnuus, leurs soirées chez lui à discuter jusque pas d'heure, leurs soirées improvisaient où Magnus l'emmenait dans les plus beaux endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais certains moments apparaissaient plus que d'autres dans son esprit, notamment leurs étranges habitudes à danser. Oui, danser. Magnus avait dit un jour à Alexander qu'il ne savait pas danser. Ce qui avait grandement surpris qui voyait pourtant, avec la grâce et l'l'élégance du sorcier, en lui un bon danseur. Alec avait appris à danser, sa mère l'y avait contraint pour les bals qu'organisaient les chasseurs d'ombres. Depuis la révélation de ce qui avait été son petit-ami, chaque soir, alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, Alec se rendait chez le sorcier et il lui apprenait à danser. Et c'était un moment à la fois drôle mais aussi doux et amoureux. De beaux souvenirs que chérissaient beaucoup le ShadowHunter.

« Alec ? »

Répéta une nouvelle fois Lydia en posant sa main sur le bras de ce dernier.

Le brun inspirait et expirait de façon irrégulière, sa poitrine était si comprimée qu'il se demandait comment cela se fait qu'il respirait encore.

« Je…Je n'arrive plus à respirer »

Dit-il pénibleme,nt.

« Je sais, c'est bon »

Dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Alexander se tourna vers elle, son visage était souriant mais il voyait une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Lydia était réellement heureuse pour lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il était jeune et elle savait que ce qu'il y avait de pire après un amour perdu était un amour non vécu. Et Alexander devait vivre son histoire d'amour, comme il se le devait.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je pensais que nous prenions réellement la bonne décision.. Mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Alec »

« Lydia, je suis sincèrement désolé »

« Eh, tu mérites d'être heureux d'accord ? J'irai bien. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tout en lui offrant un sourire, mettant fin à leurs échanges. Il devait courir vers le bonheur le plus vite possible.

A cet instant, Alec respectait encore plus la jeune femme, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle trouve une personne bien pour elle et qui la méritait. Elle venait de le sauver, de lui sauver la vie, ainsi que celle de Magnus. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner vers Magnus qui avait toujours le regard tourné vers eux, un certain mélange d'impatience et de doute dans ses iris félins.

Mais un instant de doute le prit. Etait-il réellement prêt à faire cela ? A sacrifier ce pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui en compagnie de Lydia pour le sorcier ? Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour avoir la réponse à sa question.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'autel et du reste de la salle, inspirant un grand coup. Dans un coin de sa tête, il virait tout ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'à maintenant, les lois, les règles, les accords et surtout l'Enclave.

Une petite flamme d'espoir s'anima dans le regard de Magnus tandis qu'Alexander s'avançait d'un pas décidé son regard plongé dans les yeux félins sur sorcier.

« Alec qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda sa mère tandis que son fils passai devant lui.

« Ça suffit »

Lâcha-t-il en la regardant à peine. Deux petits mots qui révélaient un million de choses sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne jouait plus un rôle, tout cela était terminé.

Alexander arriva à la hauteur de Magnus, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder un instant ou même de le laisser parler qu'il empoigna le col de sa chemise entre ses doigts et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas leurs premiers baisers, mais c'était certainement celui qui était le plus passionné, parce que cette fois, ils ne se cachaient plus.

Magnus rompit en premier le baiser, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été fier qu'à cet instant précis de l'homme qu'il aimé.

« Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'impressionner, Alexander »

« On s'était dit jusqu'à notre dernière danse, non ? »

Une promesse qu'ils s'étaient échangés après une longue promenade sur une plage des îles canaries où Magnus l'avait emmené lors d'un soir à l'aide d'un portail qu'il avait ouvert. C'était peut-être une brève promesse pour le côté romantique du voyage, mais à cet instant précis, Alec voulait vivre toute sa vie aux côtés du sorcier parce que c'était certainement grâce à lui qu'il en était là.

Les yeux de Magnus s'illuminaient tandis qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître le sourire qui ne cessait de s'agrandir sur son visage, son cœur se gonflant d'amour dans sa poitrine. Il était impressionné par Alec, et lorsqu'il le regardait à cet instant précis, lui dire ces quelques mots un peu maladroitement alors que des exclamations de surprise pour certain tels que Clary ou Simon, de joie comme pour Jace et Isabelle ou d'effroi comme pour Maryse et quelques membres de l'Enclave, Magnus sentait son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et il avait déjà ressenti cette même sensation. Il retombait amoureux d'Alexander, une deuxième fois. Il ne croyait pas cela possible.

Et pourtant…

Maintenant, ils en étaient certains tous les deux, ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à leur dernière danse. 

**-Et voilà, fin de cet OS Malec, qu'en avez-vous pensez? n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir vos avis, vos critiques, vos conseils etc...**

 **-FSBXBOOKS**


End file.
